


Baby Steps

by PrussiaMafia



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaMafia/pseuds/PrussiaMafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba is ready for the weekend. He's tired both mentally and physically. All he wants to do is to relax. However, Asami always seems to get in the way of his plans. Honestly, he never would've expected to end up Asami's babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A is for Asami

Thank. God. Friday never sounded so good in his life. Friday should go down in history as the day of the week where everyone officially stopped giving a care because the weekend started as soon as work ended. Takaba was tired, scratch that—exhausted. The shoots he had gotten during the week were excellent, and got him good pay. But he was everywhere in Tokyo during the week just to get the shots. His legs were hurting from running, his eyes sore, his shoulders hurt.  
When Takaba was actually home and not running for his life, he got to see Asami for five minutes out of the whole week. He didn’t ask why he had been so busy lately, Takaba didn’t really want to know. Asami just stared at Takaba for a few minutes, then broke into a smirk and told him that he was going to reward Takaba for being a good boy for the week. Cheeks burning Takaba simply snapped at him to shut up. That had been it though, they saw each other only once. That made Takaba a little sad, little….real little. Okay it made him really sad.  
As Takaba parked his Vespa, his phone started to ring. He looked down to see Kirishima’s number. The secretary had taken his phone by forced and input his number, saying that he’d need contact with Takaba at all times. He bugged the hell out of Takaba. He messaged him all the frickin time telling him not to do something that would stress Asami out, to make sure to not do something stupid on the job, to make sure not to be an idiot. Basically say stuff that insulted Takaba’s intelligence. Kirishima could suck it.  
Heading through the lobby the phone rang again, and Takaba ignored it still. When he got in the elevator, again it rang. He refused to answer. The doors opened and Takaba stepped out. It rang again. Fuck you Kirishima. As he neared the door of the penthouse he heard a frustrated groan on the other side.  
“Answer your phone dammit.” Kirishima’s voice growled as Takaba’s taunting voicemail was cut off.  
“Well maybe if you didn’t bombard the boy’s phone with warnings all the time he would answer.” Suoh said in a knowing tone.  
“This is an emergency.”  
At that Takaba’s heart dropped. Was it something to do with Asami? Was he hurt? Grabbing his keys he unlocked the door and quickly took off his shoes. Stomping into the livingroom where Kirishima glared at his phone screen, and Suoh sat on the couches, Takaba stopped himself and tried to compose the ragging worry. I don’t need Asami to tease me about being worried over him.  
“Sup guys?” Takaba asked as calmly as he could, setting down his bag and sitting on the couch. “Doing Asami’s bidding?”  
Kirishima looked pissed beyond all hell, trying not to lash out at his boss’s lover. “I put my number into your phone so I can contact you. You need to answer your phone Takaba-san!”  
Takaba tilted his head to the side and blinked. “You called?”  
“Yes…I did Takaba-san. Four times to be exact.” Kirishima’s jaw clenched.  
Haha! Yes be angry you stupid secretary, this is what you get for non-stop warning messages. Takaba took out his phone, fighting back a smirk as he looked at the screen. Four missed calls from Bossy Glasses. Deciding to rub it into Kirishima’s face, Takaba looked up and grinned adorably. “I guess I didn’t hear it.”  
Suoh stood up before Kirishima could explode on Takaba. “Takaba-san, something very serious has occurred and we were trying to contact you. Please answer next time, I’ll do my best to make sure Kirishima doesn’t overload your phone.”  
Takaba’s heart was racing again. Something serious? “What’s wrong? Did I do something I wasn’t supposed to?”  
Suoh and Kirishima looked at each other, a silent argument going on between them. In defeat Kirishima sighed and sat down next to Takaba. He didn’t look angry anymore, just confused and reluctant. “This may be hard to believe Takaba-san, but bear with me okay?”  
His body went rigid. Oh God no, something’s wrong with Asami. Please, God don’t let him be dead. Takaba, who wanted to shout a thousand questions at him, only found himself nodding softly. Sighing Kirishima looked directly in Takaba’s eyes. “Asami-sama and I were having a meeting with an old client earlier today, and some uh…complications arouse.”  
Complications? What complications?  
“The old client, Ashida, shockingly, knew about you. He started asking questions here and there while we were discussing business. Eventually Asami-sama got a frustrated and snapped a little. The man apologized and went to retrieve beverages for our meeting. I…urgh…I didn’t think to check the tea. This is my fault.”  
His blood went cold, his heart stopped. No, please God no. Takaba tried to swallow to ease the clench in his throat, but his mouth had ran dry. After a few minutes Takaba finally spoke. “Asami?”  
“This may be difficult to digest but—”  
“Kirwima…I’m dirsty.” A little voice called.  
Takaba jerked, being startled by the sudden noise and looked to the source of the noise. In the hallway that led to Asami’s master bedroom, was a little boy. He was probably four or five, and was wearing an oversized button up shirt. His hair was black and messy, tousled with sleep. His skin pale and looked softer than anything in the world. Takaba was about to question why the kid knew Kirishima and why he was in the penthouse, when the kid stopped rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists and looked up.  
Eyes of smoldering gold, eyes that were all too familiar, were staring straight into Takaba’s. Then a slap of realization hit Takaba in the face. He gasped wildly, not knowing what to say but: “Holy shit!”  
Kirishima stood up and bowed at the little kid. “I’ll get you some juice right away Asami-sama.”  
With that he went to the kitchen, leaving the blond there without an explanation. Takaba gawked at the little boy, unable to believe it. He looked like Asami, had the same eyes as Asami. But there was no freaking way this was Asami. He was…he was tiny! Desperate for answers he looked at Suoh. “What’s going on?”  
Suoh sighed and rubbed his temples. “God what I wouldn’t give to have a simple clue as to how this happened. But, something in that tea…made Asami-sama turn into a toddler.”  
His eyes were probably popping out of his head as he bored a hole into Suoh’s head. Asami was a toddler? How on earth was that freaking possible? This had to be a sick prank that Asami was pulling on him. The surprise went away and he glared heavily at the man. “This isn’t funny Suoh.”  
Looking unaffected Suoh met his stare with all seriousness. “No…no it isn’t.”  
They had a quiet stare down as Takaba tried to figure out if this was a prank or not. Being so engrossed in staring the man down, he failed to notice the toddler moved. There was a shy yank on his sweater and Takaba jerked out of his stare, looking down. Head tilted up, and tiny hand clutching his sweater the kid stared at him. “Akihitwo.”  
Kid Asami or not, Takaba loved children. And that was downright adorable. Takaba stared at the features of the kid, breaking every detail down. Same skin as Asami. The same perfect nose. Exact hair color. And those eyes, they were definitely the same.  
The kid seemed to want Takaba to answer, because he yanked weakly on the sweater again. “Akihitwo.”  
Furrowing his brows Takaba squatted down to his height. “Asami?”  
Kirishima came back with a glass cup full of what looked to be apple juice. “Here you go Asami-sama.”  
The kid waited patiently for the cup to be in his hands, his tiny little hands that made the cup look huge. With both hands he held it to his lips, the rim of the cup covering half of his face, and took slurping sips.  
Takaba looked at the two men. “So I’m just going to say, if this really is Asami…then what now?”  
Kirishima had a hand lightly under the cup to make sure the kid didn’t drop it. “Suoh and I need to track down Ashida. After Asami-sama stated not feeling well we bid our farewell and left. While driving home Asami-sama was talking about you, then all of a sudden it stopped. I looked to ask what was wrong and when I couldn’t see him, I pulled over. I found Asami-sama in this form in the back seat.”  
“I tried to talk to Ashida, but he seemed to have disappeared after they left.” Suoh added in. “All we found was this note.”  
Takaba looked at the folded up piece of paper then took it. Neatly written in the center said: You did a favor for me, now it is time for me to return that favor.  
“What?”  
“Exactly my thoughts.” Suoh sighed. “We need you to guard Asami-sama while Kirishima and I try to track down Ashida. Guards will be with you of course, but we need someone we can trust to protect him.”  
“I’m trusted, how flattering.” He was truly flattered, it’s not every day that Asami’s goons say they trust you with their boss’s life.  
Takaba looked at kid Asami, who was staring intently at him again. Despite still being skeptical, and confused beyond all hell, the kid was too fucking adorable. Sighing Takaba patted the mop of dark hair. An idea popped into his head at that moment. Revenge. “We’re going to go and buy you new clothes Asami. The prettiest most adorable clothes there are.”


	2. A long day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaba is feeling the highs of Asami being a toddler, but then, he realizes there are lows as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos, I wrote this in a sort of rush. Thank you so much for so many kudos in such a short amount of time. You guys are AWESOME!

Asami stared at Takaba as the blond fanboyed over the adorable outfits he was buying Asami. Takaba’s face was hurting from smiling and laughing. The guards that accompanied him were passing worried looks at each other, praying that in the end, they wouldn’t get in trouble for allowing Takaba to do this. Takaba didn’t give two shits if he were to get into trouble for this in the future, it would be worth it.  
“AW! Look at the little suit and tie! No! Look at that little bowtie! And that cute little vest! I’m going to die this is so fucking cute!” Takaba picked out the little suits he wanted for Asami and threw them on top of the mountain of clothes in the cart. Little Asami would follow the motion, and ask: Was dat?   
The cart was now filled with clothes, and Takaba was going well into the hundreds range of the bill. The guards knew that Takaba didn’t have that type of money. They also knew, Takaba always refused to touch the bank account Asami had set aside for him. What was in there again? Asami said something in the billions. Hell no, was what Takaba told the man when Asami announced he was free to spend that money on whatever.  
“Takaba-san? Isn’t that a bit much?” The guard asked nervously.  
After squealing over little black dress shoes, Takaba threw them in the cart, ignoring Asami’s: Was dat, and looked at the guard. “I’m going to use my ‘special’ bank account. Just this once though!” He glared. “Only for Asami.”  
With that he pushed the cart that was now overloaded to the back of the store. “To the dressing room!”  
Asami, who was wearing one of Takaba’s shirts looked through the pile. “Are doz fa me?”  
Picking him up and setting him down Takaba nodded. “Even as a kid you have a certain image to uphold, so I bought you a few formal wears. Then the rest are really really cute clothes that I’m going to take ass loads of pictures with you in them.”  
Furrowing his brow he looked up at Takaba, his gold eyes twinkling with confusion. “Azzloadz?”  
His eyes widened. “Ah! Don’t say that it’s a bad word!”  
Nodding his head he decided that now was a good time to sit. Asami clapped his little hands and held them out to Takaba. “I wuv you Akihitwo!”  
That was the sixth time Asami had said that. The first time they were leaving the penthouse, with Kirishima and Suoh trailing behind. When they got in the elevator, Asami looked up at Takaba and just randomly said: I wuv you Akihitwo.  
Kirishima and Suoh stared at each other, dumbfounded. Then Kirishima put the back of his hand to Asami’s forehead. Then he had pulled back and said: “He doesn’t seem to be running a fever.”  
Takaba had glared at him and said: “Wow, fuck you too Kirishima.”   
Instead of saying it back, Takaba just smiled and pinched his cheek. Asami didn’t seem satisfied, because he would put his hands down and give him a face that basically said, really? Taking out a little suit he wiggled it. “Dress up time.”  
Ties, suits, adorable pajamas, animal styled onesies, and cute little outfits were put on Asami. Takaba decided that the dressing room with all the mirrors around the room was the best place to take the pictures. So he took picture after picture, after picture.  
Asami in a tiger hat.  
Asami in a panda onesie.  
Asami in a little suit and tie.  
In a really poofy jacket with fuzzy cuffs.  
In a cupcake shirt.  
In lacy pajamas.  
In a princess dress.  
In a maid dress.  
You freaking name it, and Takaba put it on Asami. Takaba had never been so happy in his life. It helped so much that Asami posed for him anyway he was asked. Thank you Ashida, whoever the hell you are; Takaba found himself thinking.  
By the time he put Asami in everything, his camera was full. The memory card overloaded with cuteness. Takaba made a ‘tsk’ sound and glowered at his camera, curse you limited memory. Asami made a small whine.  
“Akihitwo, mmh hungwy.” His little tummy rumbled.  
“Whacha wan’t?” Takaba asked, while putting the clothes together to go to the cash register.  
“Akihitwo’s food!” Asami cheered happily, a gigantic smile on his little cheeks. “It so good! I wan’t Akihitwo’s food!”  
That made Takaba smile, the bastard Asami apparently really liked his food to remember it as a child. “Okay, when we get home I’ll make you some food.”

 

~loveprize in viewdfinder~

Takaba made the purchases and headed home with Asami. Asami giggled and sang as Takaba made them food. Grabbing some phone books Asami sat on them as they ate together at the table. After talking about little things like: What will we do tomorrow? Asami’s head started to droop.   
The little toddler was so tired from the day out, that he fell asleep at the table. Sighing from the long day Takaba took the plates, put them in the sink, and picked up Asami. Brushing his hands through Asami’s hair he admired how soft it was, just like feathers. Walking into their master bedroom Takaba laid Asami down in the middle, turning on the lamp afterwards.  
Going out where the bags were Takaba tore through them till he found the pajamas he bought for him. They were white and silky. The shirt had frills at the sleeves, and a blue bow at the collar. Quietly and gently Takaba put the clothes on Asami, and then went to the couch.  
Laying down on it he thought about the situation. Asami really was a toddler now, that much he had picked up. But what did Ashida mean? Favor, what favor? Takaba rolled his eyes. It was usually himself that was getting into weird shit and shitty situations. How could have Asami turned a blind eye to his safety? Then again it was only tea.  
The real question, was how long would Asami be like this? Takaba groaned as he felt a knot in his stomach. It had been a long time since Asami had touched him. It had been a long time since he had heard Asami’s deep, rumbling voice. Takaba closed his eyes and he could imagine Asami’s body.   
He could almost feel those strong hands, caressing him gently. Almost hear Asami’s voice humming through his ears as he teased and aroused him. On their own accord, Takaba’s hands traveled down and started to feel around. He imagined Asami’s smirk as Takaba unwillingly moaned. His cheeks were heating up as he gripped the hot flesh. Asami’s smell, his beautiful features, his strong body.   
Takaba bit down on his lip to silence himself. He started to huff as he pictured Asami touching him, gently, as if Takaba would break if too much pressure was applied. Takaba was moaning in the back of his throat. He wanted Asami, he wanted his attention, his affection. No way in hell he would say that outloud, but he knew.  
Asami calling Takaba’s first name in his aroused voice sounded throughout his ears. Asami’s voice always got even deeper, and rougher when he was aroused. Takaba noticed that when they first started out in the relationship, his voice was neutral. Doing activities or not, that nonchalant voice was what he associated with Asami. However, he noticed that as things became more ‘official’ and serious, Asami’s voice changed. It sounded on the verge of letting out noises Takaba only dreamed of hearing from Asami during intercourse.   
Just imagining Asami moaning out Takaba’s name sent him over the edge. Takaba whimpered and came to a shuddering high, before it fell back down. He laid on the couch, catching his breath. Then, with a small grunt, he got off the couch and went for a shower.  
Damn you Ashida, I want my Asami back.


	3. Let me help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami struggles and Takaba curses at Kirishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PrussiaMafia here, sorry for the very very very short chapter. Finals are coming up and I'm studying my ass off. So here's something to hold you guys over till I can write a full on chapter.

Takaba had walked in on the most adorable sight ever. When he went into the master bedroom, Asami was awake and trying to put on his clothes. He apparently really liked the panda onesie, because he was using the bed to hold himself up as he tried to get his other foot into the pant leg without falling down. His little grunts and pants of effort were low as he tried to get himself dressed.

    Takaba covered his mouth to prevent himself from making noises of adoration. Then Asami fell on his butt. The little toddler huffed, his face red with frustration. He then pulled his little leg through the pants leg, and hopped himself into the onesie. Standing up he put his arms through, then struggled as he zipped it up. Happily he put his hoodie on and skipped to the door.

     Pausing as he saw Takaba, standing there with a hand over his mouth, Asami clapped. “I dwressed me.”

     Coughing to regain his composer, Takaba knelt down to Asami’s height. “I would have dressed you.”

     “I wanna help Akihitwo. So I dwressed me. Akihitwo no worry bout me.” Asami said breathlessly, the whole ordeal with the onesie left him short of breath.

     Pouting Takaba ran a hand through Asami’s hair. “But it’s my job to worry about you. Who else will if I don’t?”

      Asami seemed to ignore what Takaba said, because he held his hands out to Takaba. “Food! I want Akihitwo’s food!”

      Chuckling Takaba picked Asami up. “Alright, alright. You pulled my leg.”

     When they entered the livingroom to go to the kitchen, Takaba was surprised when he saw Kirishima and Suoh. He put Asami done, who ran up to Kirishima and held his hands up. “Kiriwima! Up!”

      Without hesitation Kirishima picked up his tiny master. “Good morning Asami-sama, you look…”

      Takaba smirked. “Go ahead and say it, he looks fucking adorable.”

     “Fucking?” Asked Asami.

     “Don’t say that.” All three men said at the same time.

     Takaba sighed and went to the kitchen, the men following close behind. Pulling out ingredients and utensils for breakfast Takaba looked over his shoulder. “So what brings you up here? Any news on Ashida?”

     Kirishima seemed too distracted with talking to his tiny boss, so Suoh stepped up. “We have absolutely no leads on Ashida. The, excuse my language, bastard has seemed to have vanished off of the face of the earth.”

     Cracking eggs into the pan Takaba rolled his eyes. “Either that or you two aren’t looking hard enough. I know you guys want adult Asami back as much as I do. So I’ll help. Just give me the information that you have, I’ll help connect the dots.”

     Kirishima, trying to free his finger from Asami’s mouth, spoke. “Takaba-san, we don’t know Ashida’s intentions. If you were to get involved who knows what he would do to you.”

     Snorting Takaba worked on cutting up the potatoes for hash browns. “Brah, I’ve been kidnapped so many times I’ve lost count. What’s the worst that can happen? Just give me the info and I’ll do what I can.”

     “Takaba-san—”

     “That’s an order Kirishima.” Takaba said sternly. “I hate to be a bitch, but Asami is as important to me personally, as he is to you professionally. If I find something that you weren’t able to, it may be enough to get him back to normal. But if you choose to block me out, and surpass the important shit, it’s on you.”

     It got quiet for a while, and no one wanted to speak first. Asami ended up breaking the silence. “Fight? No fight.”

      Turning to Asami, still in Kirishima’s arms, he smiled reassuringly. “No Asami, we aren’t fighting. We’re talking about adult things.”

     Asami blinked. “Azzhole.”

     Asami was put in time out for twenty minutes.


	4. Let me be your wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaba is frustrated, Kirishima loses his cool, Asami is afraid of thunder, Takaba can sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me be you're wings~ Thumbelina  
> I loved this movie to death as a child, I was listening to the song earlier and it inspired this chapter

~Takaba~ 

Looking over the details for the hella-too-much-th time, Takaba groaned and put the papers back in the neat folder. Kirishima had delivered all the information they had gathered so far into a neat black folder. Most of the info was what Kirishima and Suoh had told him the day he came face to face with baby Asami. There was legit nothing to go off of. The background of Ashida was in the folder as well, but when it came to Asami's situation, it was irrelavent.

    Digging his palms into his eyes Takaba briefed himself in his head. Ashida was a' normal' business man like Asami. Came from a rich family, earned his own reputation, and apparently knew some bippity-boppity-boo shit to make Asami turn into a toddler. Yeah...totally helpful.

    Turning his attention to the little figure in the living room he sighed. Asami was watching some show on humanity and people flying around on some weird contraptions with swords. All he knew was that the name Eren was yelled or said at least a million fucking times. Asami was completely engrossed in it. He hadn't taken his eyes off the screen for over two hours. 

    While Takaba had stared at the papers, like new information would appear if he stared hard enough, Asami started singing under his breath to the opening. It was cute. Then he started to sway his arms back and forth with it. Takaba would be lying if he said he didn't get distracted a couple of times to make sure he got pictures of Asami's singing and cute movements in action.

    Moving to the fridge Takaba skimmed through and noticed they didn't have much to work with. Closing it with a frustrated noise Takaba spoke over the show. "Asami, get out of your Pjs and put some outside clothes on. We're going to the store."

    Immediately Asami paused the show and hobbled off to the master bedroom. Takaba was lonely. He'd never admit it, no freaking way in hell, but he missed the regular Asami so much it hurt. When this whole thing blew over, once they knew how to turn Asami back, Takaba would like to get a punch at Ashida. Just one.

    Asami skipped out of the bedroom wearing his formal wear. He looked so proud of himself. "Weady."

  


~Kirishima~ 

"Takaba-sama and Asami-sama are leaving for the grocery store."

    Holding the phone in place with his ear and shoulder Kirishima hummed to signal he was listening the guard gave him the details on Takaba and Asami.

    "Stay with them at all times. Take the other two guards with you. We can never be too careful." He said distantly as he flipped through records files.

    "Yes sir. " The line went dead.

    Putting the phone down Kirishima pushed his glasses up and continued to glare at the papers, as if new information would form on their I'd he stared long enough. He was looking through Ashida's territories, his usual moments, he's houses, anywhere he might be. All have turned up empty. He wasn't anywhere. Like he never existed.

    This was making him angry beyond anything. Asami hasn't made an appearance at any of his properties or business, like he usually does. And people are starting to notice. What is someone tries to swoop in and take Asami's throne while hre was gone? Kirishima wanted to punch himself. As If he'd ever let that happen in his watch.

    Looking over the information again Kirishima picked up his stapler and chucked it across the room. "Where the fuck is this person!"

  


~Takaba~ 

Boooooooom! CRACK! 

 Takaba's eyes flew open in surprise. He blinked a couple of times and sat up. He was on the couch again, and he had been asleep for a while telling my the marks of the couch on his arm and face. His remote controller to his PlayStation 4 fell off his chest as he moved and clattered on the floor. Just as it did, another roll of thunder roared outside.

    Yawning he looked at the TV, Black Ops was still on, but stuck on Create Class. After venturing to the grocery store, Asami had dragged him into a jewelry store because he wanted to look at the 'pretty thingies.' Asami was fasinated with the little round necklace that had T on it. He had pointed at it and blushed: You're a T Akihitwo. 

    Takaba never really got gifts for Asami, so he took the punch to his wallet with pride as he bought the necklace for Asami. It was too big and hung to his tummy, but Asami couldn't stop smiling about out over dinner. 

    Once he had put Asami to bed he drowned his loneliness in some online game playing of Black Ops.

    Streaching Takaba looked at his phone to check the time. It was 3 am. "Oooh, the witching hour."

    Then it started to rain like hell outside. The thunder was like hell's drums, shaking Tokyo with it's power. The lights went out and the sky flashed a brilliant white. Takaba loved storms, they were so calming and peaceful. 

    Suddenly he heard crying close by. "Akihitwo."

    Turning he saw Asami clutching his pillow for dear life. Worried something was terribly wrong Takaba immediately went over to him. "What's wrong. "

    He leapt for Takaba and held him close. "Mmm'scared."

    Too fucking cute! Takaba picked Asami up in his arms and craddled him against his chest. "It's okay, I'm here."

    He snuggled into Takaba. "Akihitwo? Sing to me?"

     Pausing Takaba hesitated, but then he sighed and began to rock Asami back and forth gently. Singing a song his mother used to sing to his father. His voice low and soothing. Let me be your wings Let me be your only love Let me take you fast beyond the stars Let me be your wings Let me lift you high above Everything that we desire will soon be ours Anything that you desire, anything at all Every day I'll take you higher, and I'll never let you fall Let me be your wings Leave behind the world you know for another world of wonders things We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings Fly with me and I will be your wings Asami was fast asleep. Takaba smiled and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well Ryuiichi." 

    


	5. Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They grow up so fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I've been working on another fanfiction lately with a friend of mine. Deleted Scenes. It's an Attack on Titan Actor AU for Ereri. If you're interested please go check out! Love my readers lots!

Takaba woke up feeling groggy. His eyes took a while to adjust as he stared into the distance. He was in the master bedroom with Asami asleep right next to him. As he recalled last night's memories couldn't help but blush. He had called Asami by his first name. Never in a million years would he have thought he would actually say it out loud. God, if it was the grown up Asami, Takaba knew that it would've never been let down.

    Yawning Takaba smacked his lips and throw the covers off of himself. Shuffling over to the kitchen he scratched his chest and started to pull out the ingredients for breakfast. As the pots and pans were placed on the stove Takaba turned to the coffee machine to make himself a cup.

    "What's for breakfast Akihito?" A voice called.

    Takaba turned and dropped the filter. He jumped back with wide eyes and pointed at the person in front of him. "You! You! How? What? WHAT! How in the...what?"

     There stood a larger figure of Asami. Gone was the toddler and now there was an actual kid. He looked at Takaba with amused eyes while Takaba was struggling to contemplate what the actual fuck was going on. 

     Asami stepped forward, he was wearing Takaba's T-shirt, which was much too big for him. "So loud. Anyway, what's for- "

     Running past Asami Takaba made a beeline for the bedroom. Grabbing his phone that was left to charge on the nightstand he called Kirishima.

     "Takaba-sama, is there something the matter?" Kirishima's voice was strained, obviously ready to take immediate action if something bad had happened. Takaba never called Kirishima.

     "Asami he-shit. He...he changed." Takaba was still shocked.

     There was a small moment of silence. "How so?"

    Just then Asami made his way into the bedroom. "Akihito you're eggs are burning."

     Kirishima must've heard because he was charging at Takaba with a million questions. "He age jumped? How did that happen? What did you do? What did he do? Is it something he drank? What made this happen? Is he changing back?"

     Holding the phone tighter Takaba ram to the kitchen and turned off the stove. "Slow the heck down. I don't know how it happened. He came into the kitchen when I was cooking and was....well older."

     "I'm on my way with Suoh, keep an eye on Asami. " The call ended.

    Takaba looked at Asami, who looked bored. Stepping close to him Takaba looked him up and down. "Asami, do you know how you changed?"

     Gold eyes sparkled as Asami tilted his head back to look at Takaba. "How I changed?"

     "Yeah, how old are you?"

     Asami stopped and thought about it. Then brought up his hands and started to silently count. When all his fingers were up he showed them to Takaba. Ten, he was ten.

    "How old were you last time?"

     His brows furrowed. He resembled older Asami so much when he did that. "Last time?"

     Takaba nodded. "Yesterday, how old were you?"

     Asami deadpanned. "Akihito you're confusing me."

      Takaba was getting frustrated. "You were littler yesterday. You were a toddler."

     Asami stepped up to Takaba and put a hand to his forehead. "Are you okay?"

    Groaning loudly Takaba walked to the kitchen to salvage the eggs. What did I do? What did he do? Was it because of the rain? As Takaba went to turn on the oven the front door opened. Kirishima and Suoh came in quickly and stopped once they saw Asami. The ten year old was sitting criss cross on the floor, watching Takaba cook. He looked up and saw Kirishima and Suoh. "Hey."

     Kirishima's face contorted in utter confusion. "What the fuck?"

    Asami frowned. "No bad words."

     "I apologize Asami-sama." Kirishima looked at Takaba. "He just...was like this?"

     Takaba nodded. "Our of no where."

     Kirishima frowned. "There must've been some sort of trigger. What did you do last night?"

     "We went to the grocery store, then the jewellery store. We came back home and ate. Then there was a thunder storm and..."

     "What?"

     "I called Asami by his first name." Quickly he turned to Asami. "Ryuiichi."

     "Yes?"

    "Ryuichi."

    Asami titled his head. "Yes?"

    "Ryuichi."

    ".............yes?"

     Takaba stared at Asami. Change back. Change back. Change back. But nothing happened. While Takaba stared Asami in the eyes Asami smiled.

    "I love you."

    "Maybe it has nothing to do with his name." Suoh said. "Maybe it's the affection."

     Grabbing Takaba by the shoulders Kirishima looked at him. "You must love on Asami!"

    "What?" Takaba yelled.

    "I don't know either but love him!"

     "Yes Akihito, love me."

     Blushing Takaba shoved Kirishima off. " I need some air."

    Walking past them Takaba went to the balcony and stared at Tokyo. Love me. Takaba imagined Asami, his real Asami saying that to him. Dammit I'm getting hard. Pleases change back Asami. I need you.

    "Akihito!"

    Takaba jerked and looked inside. "Yes?"

    "You burned your eggs." Asami said simply.

     "AAAAAAAARRRRRHHHH!" Takaba yelled and dashed inside.


	6. Sweet vs. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaba has a panic attack, Asami cries his eyes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a rape-ish scene with a minor. If you are offended by this, is suggest you skip to the very end.

~Takaba~

Takaba was getting ready as fast as he could. Asami was in the living room taking over his X-box already dressed. Kirishima had bought clothes that were right for him after the whole age jump. Takaba was called in to do a quick photo shoot for an uprising model. Since Asami refused to stay behind with the guards because he wanted to be with Akihito, he came to the decision to bring Asami along with him.

    Takaba checked his camera bag to make sure that everything was there, then checked his pockets. Wallet, phone, keys. He had everything. Then he went to the living room.

    “Come on Asami, it’s time to roll out.”

    Immediately Asami paused the game and picked up his bag. The bag was one of Takaba’s but he let Asami borrow it so he could put some entertainment items for himself. He stomped his way to Takaba’s side and grabbed onto his hand. “I like shooting people.”

     Locking the door Takaba chuckled nervously. “Haha, that’s nice Asami.”

     They walked to the elevator, greeting the guard there. When they were going down Asami snuggled into Takaba’s side. “I want some candy.”

     Bless my soul, Takaba laughed in his mind. Asami…Asami freaking Ryuiichi was asking for candy. “I’m sorry but I don’t have any on me right now. I’ll get you something good after the shoot…which reminds me.”

    Taking out his phone he dialed Kirishima’s number. “Yes Takaba-sama?”

    “We’re heading out for the studio right now. The shoot will probably be over in three hours or so.”

    “Alright Takaba-sama, make sure to check in afterwards. Any plans after the shoot?”

    They stepped out of the lobby and into the awaiting limo. Normally Takaba would’ve thrown a huge rage about being in the limo, much less taking it to the studio. However, he knew he couldn’t drive around with Asami on his Vespa. So he’d tolerate it for now.

    “Asami wants something sweet so Imma take him to a bakery.”

     Kirishima was quiet for a few seconds, obviously stunned that Asami asked for something sweet. “Two guards will be in your perimeter to keep you two safe.”

    “Okay, ring you up later Kirishima.”

    “Stay safe Takaba-sama.” Kirishima replied, and hung up.

    Asami, who had been busy rolling the windows up and down, looked at Takaba. “Who was that?”

    “Kirishima wishing us well.” Takaba said while throwing his phone into his camera bag.

    The ten year old fidgeted with his hoodie that said: Like a Boss. Kirishima probably had fun picking out clothes for Asami. He was looking down at his hands. “Do you…do you like Kirishima?”

    Nodding Takaba stared out the window. “He’s alright. Really headstrong dude, gotta admire his loyalty.”

    “I mean do you like-like Kirishima?” Asami said quietly.

     Whipping his head in Asami’s direction Takaba’s mouth gaped open. “Me? Like Kirishima? As in crush wise?”

     The boy’s shoulders pulled up as he shrank against the seat. The tips of Asami’s ears were a bright red. “It’s just that…you talk on the phone a lot with Kirishima. I was wondering if you two were like…boyfriends…or…something.”

     Takaba bust out laughing. “That’s so gross! Ahaha, he’s a cool guy but no way! Ahaha I can’t even ahahaha.”

    “So,” Asami dragged out shyly. “No?”

    “No Asami, I’m not ahaha I’m not dating Kirishima or do I like him.” Leaning over Takaba ruffled Asami’s hair. “You’re the only man in my life.”

    A small smile crept onto Asami’s face and he looked out the window. “Okay.”

    When they finally got to the studio Takaba set Asami up in a corner with a blanket and his DS. Then Takaba started to take the photos. Between position changes Takaba would glance over his shoulder to make sure that Asami was alright. Seeing Asami intensely playing Mario Cart on the DS brought a giant smile to his face every time.

    An hour turned into two, which was reaching three. Takaba was taking the last set of pictures when there was a yank on his sleeve. He looked down and Asami was there, holding his hand between his legs. “Akihito I have to use the bathroom.”

     “Okay, it’s in the lobby. I’m almost done here and then we can go to the bakery. Alright? Be right back you understand?”

     Running off as quick as he could Asami shouted an okay.

 

~In the restroom~

The water ran loudly in the bathroom as Asami washed his hands at the sink. He was barely tall enough and had to stand on his tippy toes. When he was done he reached up to the paper towel dispenser and dried his hands off. Exiting the bathroom Asami started to make his way down to the room Akihito was in when a man with a puppy walked past the front entrance. Asami gasped and quickly ran out the front doors.

    “Puppy! Can I touch him?” Asami asked excitedly.

    The man stopped. “Sure you can, he’s really friendly.”

    Bending down Asami pet the little golden retriever. “Puppy.”

    Standing up he thanked the man, who waved goodbye and walked away. Turning to go back inside Asami ran into something and squeaked in surprise. Looking up he saw a group of men. The one he bumped into had a cigarette in his mouth and a beanie twisted on his head. “Lookie what we have here guys.”

    “Cute little fella aye brah?” Another said. “For a kid that is.”

    The man in front reached out and stroked Asami’s cheek. Asami flinched and slapped the hand away with a glare. The man laughed. “Such soft skin too.”

    “Why don’t you come to the park with us kid?” One chuckled. “We can have lots of fun.”

    Asami gasped and tried to run past them, but one wrapped his arm around his waist and hauled him over his shoulder. “NO! Let me go!”

    “Do us a favor and shut up kid!”

    “AKIHITO!” Asami yelled as they took him down the street.

 

~Takaba~

“Finally.” Takaba said as he finished packing up his equipment. Hauling his camera bag over his shoulder Takaba looked at Asami’s entertainment corner. Asami wasn’t back yet. Sighing he packed up the blanket and toys. Walking into the lobby he went to the men’s restroom. “Asami you in here?”

    He looked inside and didn’t see him in there. Stepping outside Takaba lapped out the lobby, and even looked back into the photo room. Suddenly a chill went up his spine. Something was wrong. As he walked around the inside of the building he went from walking to jogging. Jogging to sprinting. Then full on running and calling out Asami’s name.

    “Ryuiichi where are you! Ryuiichi!” Takaba was yelling. Running outside he spun around in circles, looking at all the streets. With shaky hands he pulled out his phone and called Kirishima.

    “Yes Takaba—”

    “Asami’s missing! I can’t find him!” Takaba was near tears, his voice breaking everywhere as he spoke. “He went to the restroom but he wasn’t there. I can’t, I can’t, I-I-I!”

    “Deep breath Takaba, deep breath.” Kirishima said calmly, but there was an edge to his voice. “Where are the guards?”

    “I never saw them, I don’t think they showed up at all.” Takaba shouted into his phone, earning weird looks from pedestrians. “Oh God where is he?”

    “I’m driving to the studio right now with Suoh.”

    “Imma run around to see if I can find him. I have to find him!” Takaba hung up and started running around as if hell was on his heels. He yelled down into every alleyway, looked into every store window. He was crying at this point, bawling his eyes out. Screaming Asami’s name.

     As he rounded the corner into a park area he heard screaming. He stopped dead in his tracks as he was about to pass up the playground. There was a group of thug looking people, and a boy with his hoodie pulled over his head. The same black hoodie Asami was wearing. Charging full force Takaba ran towards them with anger filling every bone in his body.

    He was going to rip them to shreds for taking Asami away from him. He was going to drain their blood for putting their hands down Asami’s pants. He was going to make sure he was the last face they saw before they went to hell.

     “HEY!” Takaba yelled and threw a punch.

    Blinding rage took over Takaba, and controlled him. He was kicking and yelling and punching and biting. Yes biting. He heard bones snap and saw blood splatter. By the time it was over, the thugs limped away, cussing Takaba out. He was about to run after them when he heard a whimper. Looking down he saw Asami hiding behind the slide.

     Panting Takaba took out his phone, shooting Kirishima a quick text of their location. Then he went over to Asami. His pants were below his hips, and his hoodie weakly pulled down to cover his chest. Takaba pulled Asami into his arms, and hugged him tight. Asami wrapped his arms around Takaba and started to sob into his shoulder. “They took me away! I didn’t want to go! They wouldn’t let me go!”

     “Shhh, I got you.” Takaba mumbled into his ear. “I’m here. I’m here.”

     “I knew you would come for me.” Asami whimpered. “I knew you would come.”

     Kissing Asami’s temple Takaba pulled back and held Asami’s face in his hands. “Of course I came for you. You’re the most important thing in the world to me Asami. I’ll destroy anyone that tries to take you away from me.”

     There was a screech of tires and they both looked up. A black Cadillac was parked in a crazy manner. Kirishima and Suoh both jumped out and ran towards them. “Are you two alright? What happened!”

     Quickly explaining Takaba patiently let Suoh inspect his wounds. “You’ll have a few bruises, nothing serious. You must’ve beat the shit out of them.”

     Takaba chuckled. “What are you talking about, they got away.”

     Kirishima snorted and then stood up after having inspected Asami. “The men that were supposed to be watching over you two decided to play hookie. They thought since you didn’t like having guards around that you wouldn’t notice their absence.”

     Frowning Takaba hugged Asami close. “What did you do to them?”

     A dark look passed over Kirishima’s eyes as he pushed up his glasses. “Same thing Asami would have done if it were over you.”

     Groaning Takaba sighed. “Well this has been an eventful day. Let’s go Ryuiichi, I still have to get you to that bakery.”

     Nodding he clung onto Takaba’s arm. Kirishima and Suoh were supervising them as they went to the bakery. When they were waiting in line Takaba excused himself to the restroom. After doing his business and he thoroughly washed his hands. There was a deep chuckle behind him. Looking up Takaba saw a man in an expensive looking suit and tie.

     “Hello Takaba, I’d like to have a few words with you.” He smiled. “My name is Ashida.”


	7. Little Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashida has made himself known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I know lots of you are excited to see what Ashida has to say so here it is! Also me and ErenLeger270 have an Ereri fanfic called Deleted Scenes. It's an actor au so go check that out of you're interested. I also have another Ereri called Through the Night, so go read it if you're bored. I love you guys lots! Enjoy the chapter!

Takaba jumped back, his hands gripping the counter. "Holy shit where did you come from? Never mind that asshole! Change Asami back!"  
Ashida chuckled and stepped forward. "Asami was telling the truth, you are one firecracker."  
Flinching Takaba glared hard and tried to back away. Ashida noticed and held an innocent hand up. "Oh I'm not here to fondle young men, me and Asami have very different tastes."   
"What do you want?" Takaba said through clenched teeth. "  
"To talk of course." Ashida moved to the counter, and with a grunt, hoisted himself up to sit on the counter. Takaba frowned and did the same.   
"You see, I knew Ryuichi's father. Me and him were somewhat of best friends, and when he died, I promised him I'd insure his son's happiness."  
Takaba snorted. "Um, so turning Asami into a toddler was the answer?"  
Ashida gave a purely amused chuckle. "Not entirely, though it is part of the plan. But the plan only works when you yourself Takaba, is participating."  
"What? You're not making any sense old man."  
Ashida hopped off of the counter and leaned against the wall in front of Takaba. "You make Asami happy, but God forbid how stubborn you two are with your pride. I'm simply giving you two a push in the right direction my boy."  
Suddenly the door opened and Kirishima came in. "Takaba-sama you've been gone for over twenty minutes."   
Startled Takaba jerked, then quickly looked in front of him. Ashida was gone. Jumping off the counter quickly he spun inn circles looking for the old man. "B-b-but! What? How? Where did he go?"  
Kirishima looked worried. "Who Takaba-sama?"  
"ASHIDA! He was right fucking here before you came in!"  
The body guard's face turned dark and for a moment Takaba felt scared of him. "Take Asami-sama home now."  
Hurrying out the bathroom Takaba heard Kirishima talk on his phone about a lock down. Suoh was already by the door and held Asami's hand. Takaba ignored Asami's million questions as he picked him up and hurried out the building. The limo came around the corner, coming to a screeching stop and Takaba nearly threw Asami inside.   
"Whoa! Where are we going?" Asami asked, the crums of the sweet bread still on his face. He looked out the window and waved goodbye to Suoh before stuffing his face with the sweet bread.  
"We're going home." Takaba answered with a smile.  
"Yay! I can play games with Akihito!" Asami bounced yup and down. "Play with me! Play with me!"  
"Alright, alright I will." Takaba leaned forward and used his thumbs to wipe off the crumbs.  
Asami's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. Sitting down he got quiet and stared at his bread. Takaba looked out the window, thinking about what Ashida said. I make Asami happy?

Takaba woke up when his phone went off. His head popped up from under a pillow and he groaned. Leaning over he looked at the phone. The messege: WAKE UP TAKABA! Was displayed under an alarm. Sighing he tossed his phone to the foot of the bed and rubbed his eyes. Weakly he shook the shoulder next to him, the covers engulfing Asami. "Come on time to wake up."  
A monotone voice answered him. "Five more minutes Akihito. "  
Gasping Takaba grabbed the covers and yanked them off Asami. There laid a teen, smaller than Takaba but a lot bigger than the kid yesterday. "Asami how old are you!"  
Hissing at the light Asami bolted up, yanking the covers from Takaba, and laid back down. Covering his head him mumbled into his pillow. "Seventeen years too old to be dealing with you waking up this damn early."  
Takaba's heart was beating fast, Asami was getting there. Asami was going back to normal. Somewhat. Grabbing the covers again Takaba yanked them of again.   
"Akihito what the hell are you..." he stopped short as Takaba pinned his hands down above his head. Asami stared wide eyed as Takaba stared at him. Teenage Asami looked like an angel from a fucking choir of heaven. He face was round but sharp at the jaw, still admit with innocence. His eyes bigger with youth, his hair silky soft. His body was close to Takaba's. Smaller muscles, but smooth skin.  
Takaba found himself staring at Asami's curved hips, how soft they looked. Bending down Takaba placed a kiss on Asami's neck. Asami gasped and shivered. Asami was innocent now, no one has touched this skin.   
His placed another kiss, then a rougher kiss. Sucking the skin into his mouth and tasting it with his tongue. Asami's hands were released and they came up to grip Takaba's shoulders.   
After licking and sucking Takaba bit down and Asami jerked, a breathy moan leaving his lips. A breathy moan of his name. Takaba was gone. Pushing Asami down into the bed he grinded his hips against Asami's and he earned another moan, this one frantic and desperate and perfect.   
Takaba kissed his way down the soft chest of Asami. And stopped at his nipples. Asami does that weird thing to me, and it feels good. Whatever I'm just going to do it. Takaba took the pink flesh into his mouth and sucked. Asami's reaction was beautiful. His let out a high pitched moan and his hands flew to tangle in Takaba's hair. He copied what Asami did to him and he felt himself get hard hearing Asami's breathy moans.   
When he came back up he kissed down his stomach and then came face to face with Asami's clothed erection. Asami was panting, that beautiful chest heaving, his gold eyes dark with arousal. So fucking beautiful.   
Licking his pink lips Asami leaned his head to the side, never breaking eye contact with Takaba. Giving a light tug to Takaba's hair he rolled his hips impatiently. "Akihito."  
Impatient as always, Takaba thought in his mind, then have a half hearted laugh. Leaning down his kissed Asami on the boxers he wore. Whimpering Asami writhed and bit his lip. Takaba placed his mouth on him and gave a hard suck. Asami's back arched and he grunted. Done teasing him he gripped Asami's boxers, pulling them down agonizingly slow.  
"Takaba-sama!"   
Takaba scrambled off the bed as he snapped out of his aroused haze. The blankets tangled around his legs and he hit the floor with a thump. "Coming!"  
He quickly put on a shirt and pants before tripping his way to the door. Looking back he saw Asami had placed the covers over himself again and was curled into a ball. Asami was still panting and gasping, and the jerky motions underneath the blankets let Takaba know exactly what Asami was doing.  
Groaning Takaba went out of the room to greet Kirishima. I'm going to fucking kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos I'll fix them when I find them


	8. Disturbing Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaba's friends miss him dearly and plan a get together which he'll bring Asami along, also...whatever happened to those thugs from the park?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like forevers, like forevers forevers! Haha, you'll get that reference later. I've been really busy and a lot of stuff at school has happened. A lot of emotional stress because of work and friends, so I'm at my wits end. You guys are my motivation to get off my lazy butt and write! So here's another chapter. PS, I'll be working on another Finder Series fanfiction dealing with a dark comeback of a sad relationship between Takaba and his ex-wife. What?! Yes!! How will Asami react to this? And why is she back now of all times? Well you'll have to find out when I publish it! Mwahahahaha! Luv ya guys!

Takaba glared up at Kirishima. “What is it?”

    He looked curious as to why the usually happy go lucky blond was glaring so intensely. He cleared his throat. “We found no traces of Ashida. Are you positive you saw him?”

    “No Kirishima, I’m on crack and flipped out. Yes! I swear I saw him!” Takaba exclaimed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “How could someone just disappear like that?”

    He shook his head. “I don’t know, but this is starting to get out of hand.”

    “Akihito,” a worried voice called. “Who’s that?”

    They both turned to see Asami, wearing one of Takaba’s jackets, looking at them from under his dark bangs. Kirishima gasped. “Asami-sama?”

    He looked up with gold eyes, curiously, then unamused. “Oh, it’s you Kirishima.”

    The loyal man bowed. “It’s good to see you are improving Asami-sama.”

    “Yeah well it’s not good enough yet.” Asami mumbled. “Report.”

     Kirishima looked momentarily surprised, but immediately started to give Asami detail on what was happening in the Underworld. Takaba took that as his cue to step away, and distracted himself with making breakfast. They were talking about deals that were made within powerful groups, what Kirishima had done to keep Asami’s absence less suspicious.

    Takaba was deep in his thoughts when he heard his phone ring. Putting everything down he ran to the bedroom. Picking up his phone he saw Kou’s name. “Hello?”

     “Akiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttooooooooo!” Kou shouted over the phone.

    He winced and held the phone away before putting it back to his ear. “So damn loud, what do you want?”

    “We haven’t seen you in forevers! Like, forevers forevers!” Kou wined. “Do you not care about us anymore?”

     Takaba sighed. “I’m sorry, I’ve just…argh…I’ve just been so busy.”

    “NO EXCUSES!” Kou yelled. In the distance Takaba heard Takato tell him to quiet down. Kou sounded drunk. “Pleeeeease! Come play with us, it’s game night!”

     “It’s not even the afternoon and your drunk.” Takaba laughed. He really did miss his friends.

    “And you’re not! Come get drunk with us! Or at least play with us!” Kou giggled. Yup, he was pretty much stoned.

    What about Asami though? Then Takaba had a great idea. “Mind if I bring a friend?”

    There was a wild gasp on the other end. “A different friend!? Akihito’s cheating on us Takato!”

    Takato laughed and his voice came on the line. “Go ahead and bring your friend. We reserved the entire arcade for the day.”

     His blood was pumping with excitement. Takaba always loved it when they had control over the arcade for the day. It was always outrageously fun. “Awesome! I’ll be there in a bit.”

    “Alright, bye Akihito—”

    “WAAAAAAAAAIIIIIT!” Scratching and rustling could be heard. Then hard huffing. “Bye-byyyyyyeee! Akihitoooo!”

     Pocketing the phone Takaba went out with a huge smile. “Asami!”

    The teen turned, his arms crossed. “Yes Akihito?”

    “How do you feel about meeting my friends formally?” Though there was nothing formal about a bunch of drunk idiots in an arcade.

    His eyes lit up and his mouth opened slightly. “You’re okay with me meeting your friends?”

    “Sure why not?”

    Kirishima frowned. “Do you think that’s a good idea Takaba-sama. To take him out after you ran into Ashida?”

    “Don’t worry.” Takaba said nonchalantly. “We’re having the arcade to ourselves.”

    He raised an eyebrow. “Arcade?”

    “Yeah!” Takaba served breakfast as he talked. “It’ll be good bonding time.”

    He looked at Kirishima, hoping he would get the point. Kirishima didn’t miss a beat. Nodding he grinned. “Then have fun. I’ll make sure men are stationed outside and that they actually show up this time.”

    As Asami sat down, the oversized jacket pooling on the chair, Takaba set down a plate for him. “Hey, whatever happened to those thugs?”

    Takaba sat down and was about to start eating, when Kirishima laughed darkly.

    Kirishima fucking laughed.

    Takaba almost felt bad for the thugs.

 

~Earlier with Kirishima~

One of Asami’s men came in after they concluded that Ashida wasn’t in the building. “Kirishima-san! We located those thugs from the park, they’re loitering in an abandoned apartment building across from the park.”

    Kirishima’s blood boiled. The fact that dirty hooligans got their hands all over his innocent boss made him infuriated. Never had he so much respect for Takaba then he did at this moment. Knowing that he beat them up. But it wasn’t enough. “Alright, take over here and continue searching in the area for Ashida.”

    “Yes sir!” He nodded and went to give orders.

    Kirishima looked over his shoulder. “Suoh.”

    The giant guard looked up, seeing the look on his coworker’s face, and nodded. They drove back to the park, looking for the building. When they found it, Kirishima grinned. Stopping the car a little ways away, he got out, taking his coat off. Suoh followed his actions, rolling up his sleeves. Kirishima made his way to the back of the car, popping the trunk open.

    It was empty to anyone who just glanced back there, but only choice people knew about the secret compartment. Following the crease of the back wall, Kirishima found the little gape and pulled the wall down. It made a thud against the floor of the trunk. Attached to it were varies knives. The compartment had multiple weapons hidden in it. Kirishima picked up the machete and. Putting it in a sheath he hung it at his side.

    Suoh went with a hunting knife, and picked up a small .38 hand gun. Kirishima dared go extreme, and picked up rope and a whip. Finally equipped, they closed everything up, and headed to the building. Kirishima smiled. “Kind of like the old days huh?”

    His companion chuckled. “When we bashed heads for a living, yeah. Gotta miss those days.”

    They subtly and quietly searched the rooms. Going up the stairs and down the hallways till they heard obnoxious laughter. “That dude beat the shit out of you brah!”

    “Shut up!” One hollered back. “Don’t act like you didn’t get hit either!”

    “Not as bad as you.”

    There was a growl. “That little blond bitch. Imma find him and make him pay. Bend him over and fuck his little slut brains out as payback. Little bitch probably already does it for a living with a face like that. Whoring his body out.”

    Kirishima had gotten to know Takaba while he was with Asami. At first he thought Takaba was nothing but a naïve brat. Thinking that there was no way Asami was serious with him, and that he would see Takaba crying and running out of the penthouse in no time. He had never been so wrong in his life. Asami kept Takaba, and from what Kirishima and Suoh had seen. Never planned to ever, ever let him go. Over that time, Kirishima learned that Takaba was one of the most kindhearted, brave, and amazingly good friends anyone could ever have. Hearing that piece of garbage refer to Takaba like that, made him furious.

    Kicking the door open Kirishima walked in. They were all nursing beer bottles and cheap cigarettes. They were all discombobulated and startled. “What the fuck?”

    Before any of them could escape, Kirishima and Suoh subdued them. Tying their limbs together and throwing their scrawny bodies to the floor. Kirishima was thrilled, he hadn’t freely tortured people in a long time. Suoh aimed the gun at them. “Now which one of you referred to Takaba-sama as the ‘little blond bitch’?”

    They all motioned with their heads to a guy with a red baseball cap on. Kirishima glared and unraveled the whip. “It’s time to teach you a lesson, not to put your filthy hands on children.”

    Oh how much fun it had been. Kirishima went at it with the whip. Making the thugs scream and cry. Blood dripping down his shirt. He broke his bones, punched him until his hands hurt. And before shooting him in the head, Kirishima cut off his dick, stuck the gun up his ass—literally—and shot him. By the time Kirishima was done with him, it was dark out, and he was exhausted.

    The other men were trembling, crying and sobbing. One even pissed himself out of fear. Kirishima chuckled. “Your turn Suoh, go at em. I only wanted that one.”

    Suoh took the gun back, and unsheathed his hunting knife. “With pleasure.”

    Screams of agony and horror were quickly silenced. There was nothing but blood on the floors, and on their clothes. Suoh wiped the sweat off his forehead, smearing the blood. Kirishima knew that it was fucked up, but he couldn’t help give Suoh a high five. Kirishima lit a cigarette and took a few puffs, handed it to Suoh, who smoked a little too. Then held it the wooden floors until they caught fire.

    This building was known for being loitered in all the time. So a cigarette fire wouldn’t be unexpected. Picking up the bodies they dragged them out to the car. They would have to dispose of them. Driving away Kirishima looked in the rearview mirror, and smiled.

 ~Present~

“Never mind I don’t want to know.” Takaba said with a shudder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo.....what did you think? Leave me some of your delicious comments! The next chapter is arcade fun and delights! Comments! Om Nom Nom Nom!!


	9. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is arcade madness! Asami gets to play the games he never got to as a teen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia! Wow two updates really close together! I was really hyped to write this chapter and absolutely loved writing it! Tell me what you guys think about it! Sorry for typos or mistakes! Luv ya guys!

“Here comes the party!” Takaba shouted as he made his way to his group of friends. Asami was following close behind, the hoodie pulled up. His shoulders were hunched in uncertainty. His gold eyes studied the arcade with wonder, though he tried to mask it with a stoic face. Takaba wasn’t fooled. Poor Asami probably never got to play in an arcade as a teen.

    Takato and the others raised their beer cans. “TAKABA!”

    Kou was arguing with a broom in the corner, not even looking at Takaba as he waved an upside down hello. They all hugged and patted Takaba on the back, laughing and smiling. When they were done greeting Takaba looked back at Asami, who seemed to be trying to become one with the darkness. “Hey everyone, I want you to meet Ryuiichi.”

    They held up their arms, greeting him with the same enthusiasm. “Wassup!”

    “How’s it going?”

    “How’s the weather?” Takato asked.

    Takaba frowned. “Wow lame, just lame.”

    Takato shrugged and took a sip of his beer. “Last time I ever greet a friend of yours then.”

    “Actually,” Takaba said, knowing there was no going back after this. “He’s my boyfriend.”

    Takato did a spit take, and Kou stopped arguing with the broom. Laughing like there was no tomorrow Kou held out his hand at Takato. Glaring he fished out his wallet and took out a twenty, angrily putting it into Kou’s awaiting hand. Takaba frowned. “What’s going on.”

    “Kou bet twenty bucks you were gay. I bet twenty you weren’t.” Takato sighed. “Not that it matters, we love ya either way homie.”

    Oh thank God! Takaba had been so scared that they wouldn’t want to be friends with him after learning that he had a boyfriend. It felt so surprisingly relieving to be able to tell them. So much so, he stood taller, his chin higher. That’s right, I have a fucking boyfriend.

    There was a tug on his sleeve and he was startled out of his pride. Takaba looked back to see Asami looking down, his fingers gripping his sleeve. From the angle Takaba could see that the tips of his ears were red. “Can we…can we go play pac-man?”

     Ador-fucking-bole. Takaba wanted to crush him against his chest. Asami was adorable. He took hold of Asami’s hand that was on his sleeve and intertwined their fingers. “Let’s go! Guys we’re kicking off game night kay?”

    They cat called and whistled. “Don’t get to frisky out there!”

    “Get some!”

    “Make a touch down!”

    Asami hid his face in Takaba’s shoulder as Takaba flicked them off. “I said we’re going to play some games brahs! Gosh calm down and get a life!”

    “GAME NIGHT!” Everyone shouted in union and ran off to go adventure.

    When the found pac-man Asami walked faster, practically dragging Takaba along. “I’ve never played pac-man.”

    “Not even as an adult?” Takaba asked hesitantly.

    Asami ran his hands along the buttons, shyly shaking his head. “I had to grow up fast, no time for useless playing. I only vaguely remember being an adult. It’s like it was a different life. Like I got reincarnated. I remember who I am, but at the same time I don’t. I can’t help but be the teen I am now, it’s like instinct.”

    He frowned, then looked at Takaba with worried eyes. “Is that weird?”

    Takaba scoffed. “This whole damn situation is weird.”

    Asami looked dejected, his eyes losing the hopeful glow and looking at the game. Takaba briefly wondered how a seventeen year old could be so beautifully innocent and shy. What made Asami cold? He quickly continued. “But that doesn’t mean you’re weird. I like you just the way you are.”

    God that was so fucking cheesy what the hell Takaba?

    That light came back and Takaba forgot about feeling cheesy, the happy gleam in Asami’s eyes was worth it. “Let’s play! I wanna play pac-man!”

    Takaba pulled out the bag a quarters he stuffed into his camera bag and handed them to Asami. “Play whatever you want, it’s on me.”

    He was going to make sure that Asami played all the games he missed out on in his teen years. Asami took the bag eagerly, and put in the quarters. The game started up and Asami jumped into action. He moved pac-man around, laughing and yelling at the ghosts to leave him alone. When he got cornered he would frantically move about and shriek when they got him. It was beautiful seeing Asami like this.

    When he wasn’t looking, Takaba took out his camera and snapped a few pictures of Asami with his eyes filled with determination. Then some with him shrieking and yelling at the screen. When the game was over he clapped his hands, his pale cheeks bright with a blush of excitement. “Let’s go see what else there is!”

    Grabbing onto Takaba’s hand he hauled him to other games. The same thing happened. Asami freaking out or yelling with laughter. Takaba raced him in a few car games and Asami was the biggest boaster when he won. Shouting with victory. Takaba snapped a picture of him in the air when he jumped with victory, his smile bright. An arm extended up and hand in a fist as he pumped it high in the air.

    “What’s this!” Asami asked with glee at Dance Dance Revolution.

    “A dance game, you step on the squares that it tells you to when it comes on the screen.” Takaba explained, leaning against the railing.

    Asami gasped. “I wanna play!”

    Quickly he put the quarters in and stepped in place. He choose a fast paced song and waited. Takato and a few others came around the corner. Takato smiled. “Oh look who we ran into.”

    “I always forget how fucking huge this place is.” Takaba laughed.

    The song came on and Asami started dancing with vigor. Takaba was surprised that he actually kept perfect pace. Takato and the others were hypnotized as Asami danced and twirled. His laughter bounced around as he moved to the song. The screen lit up constantly with: Perfect! Just Right! You Got It! And others.

    “Man he’s good at this game.” One of them said.

    Takaba was hypnotized for a completely different reason. Asami was beautiful. His hips swayed and his arms flung around gracefully. His legs moved with precision. He looked like he was born to dance. He was sexy.

    All too soon the song was over, and Asami beat the high score by a landslide. He turned around, slightly breathless. “That was so much fun!”

    Takato gave him a thumbs up. “You were killer!”

    “Danced the hell outta that machine brah!” Another commented.

    Jumping down Asami snagged onto Takaba again and ran to another game. He saw the giant claw game with a pillow that had a symbol of wings on it. Asami gasped wildly and nearly plastered himself to the glass. “The Wings of Freedom! Oh my gosh I have to get that! I HAVE TO!”

    Putting in the quarters he shakily held onto the control stick. The giant thing dangled as he moved it, and placed it where he thought it would grab the pillow. Then he hit the button. It dropped and latched onto the pillow. “Come on! Come on! Come on!”

    The grip slipped off as it came back up and the pillow was dropped. “DAMMIT! Curse you claw!”

    Asami tried again, to no avail. He pouted, his bottom lip jutting out in the most adorable way. “I want that pillow.”

     “Stand at the side of the machine, and tell me how to move it.” Takaba said and inserted the quarters and started to move the claw.

    “Over, over. Great now back a little. Right there.” Asami said, staring intensely at the pillow.

     Takaba dropped the claw and it gripped the pillow securely. It raised and the pillow came with it, barely. Just barely. It moved over to the drop box and the pillow was dropped in. Asami screamed with happiness and Takaba took the pillow out for him. Asami held it like it was treasure in his hands. “Thank you! I love you Akihito!”

    With that he ran off to find another game, but Takaba stayed there. His heart was pounding in his chest, he could hear it in his ears. This time when Asami said it, it felt different. It felt, good. His heart was pounding so hard, he thought that everyone would hear it. Asami turned and smiled at him. “Come on! I found a photo booth!”

    Snapping out of it Takaba walked over and stepped into the brightly lit booth. Asami put the pillow on his lap and started it up, choosing what he wanted. The camera turned on and the screen displayed their faces. The countdown started. Asami sat back eagerly. “Get ready!”

    Takaba looked down at Asami and smiled, who was winking at the screen. There was a snap of light and the picture was taken. The countdown started again. “Make a silly face!”

     Laughing Takaba made bunny ears over Asami’s head, who was crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. The flash went off. The countdown restarted. “What should we do for this one?”

    Takaba leaned in without thinking, and placed a kiss on Asami’s forehead. The flash went off.

    Then Takaba cupped Asami’s chin and kissed him gingerly on the lips. The flash went off again. However he didn’t break off. He kissed Asami deeper, tasting him and savoring him. Asami hummed lowly and kissed back shyly. Takaba moved his hand from his chin to the back of his head and pulled him closer. Asami moaned and raised his arms to hook around Takaba’s neck.

     Running his tongue along his lips Takaba slipped it into Asami’s mouth and gently played with his tongue. The kiss was getting heated, the small booth getting hotter. The kiss got rougher, more desperate as Asami practically crawled into Takaba’s lap.

      “COCK BLOCK!” Suddenly the curtains on both sides were ripped aside and their friends shouted at them. Asami yelped and sat down at this seat immediately, his face bright red. Takaba got out and started chasing them.

    “You assholes!”

    Kou stumbled away laughing hysterically. “We said don’t get frisky!”

    They managed to slither away through the games and Takaba gave up, going back to the booth. Asami stood there, his pillow hiding his lower body and the pictures clutched in his hands. He bashfully handed Takaba his copy. “I…I think they came out great.”

     He looked down at the four pictures. The first one Takaba was surprised at the clear adoration in his eyes as he stared at Asami. The second cute. The third one Asami looked pleasantly surprised by the forehead kiss. The fourth was loving, both their eyes closed delicately at the affectionate kiss. These pictures were amazing.

    Asami took Takaba’s hand, gently this time, and started towards the games he hadn’t played yet. “Come on.”

 

~Le timeskip~

By the time the pizza came Asami had played almost everything and the quarters were running low. They all sat down in one of the party rooms and ate together. Laughing and recalling old stories. They laughed and talked and laughed and talked. Asami opened up more to Takaba’s friends. Talking excitedly about anime and different subjects. Takaba sat back and admired the sight of his boyfriend and his best friends getting along so perfectly.

    It was well past midnight when everyone was getting ready to leave. Asami was sleepily rubbing his eyes and yawning. Takaba was practically holding him up as they walked out to the waiting limo. One of the guards opened the door for them. Takaba was glad they decided to leave last, otherwise everyone would wonder why the hell a limo was waiting for them.

     Grunting Takaba lifted Asami into his arms and slid into the limo. Kirishima was in the front with Suoh. “I see Asami has played himself out. Have a nice time Takaba-sama?”

     Takaba looked down at Asami’s peaceful expression. “A wonderful time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooooo? Whacha think brahs? Leave me some of your delicious comments! Om Nom Nom Nom! Comments!


	10. Innocence is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the fun when it's just the two of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia! Sooooooooooo sorry this update took forever! I was working on a few other fanfics, especially the new loveprize fanfic I have out. That and school is becoming really crushing. Finals next week and then that very Friday is my last day of school! Yaaaay! Lots more time to update! So here's some smut FINALLY for you smut hounds! So enjoy! Sorry for typos! I'll fix them.....eventually.

Kirishima was the one to shake Takaba awake, the blond opening one eye to see what was going on. His blurry sight laid on the building of the penthouse and he yawned. For a moment he was confused as to why there was something very warm at his side, but when he looked down and saw Asami, he smiled. The teen was curled up on his pillow, his left side wedged into Takaba's. A look of utter exhaustion and happiness on his sleeping face. Gently wrapping his arms around him Takaba lifted him out of the limo and started to the door. The slam of the limo door caused Asami to jolt a little in his hold. The brightness of the lobby made him finally wake up. His head slightly lifting from Takaba's shoulder. "Mmm...where are we?"

    "We just got home," Takaba said, surprising himself with how soft his own voice was. "You'll be able to lay down in your bed in a little."

    He snuggled his head into Takaba's neck. "M'kay."

    The elevator ride up was quiet and peaceful, the Suoh was having a difficult time looking away from Asami's sheer vulnerability. So unprotected but at the same time, so trusting. The door opened and Takaba walked the short distance to their penthouse. Once the door was unlocked he bid Kirishima and Suoh a good day. Maneuvering his way through the dark Takaba went into their bedroom and laid Asami down under the covers. Before he left the room Asami called out to him. "Akihito?"

     He turned and stared at the young face. "Yeah?"

    Asami blushed and picked at his pillow. "I had a really fun time you know? I haven't had fun like that in ages. Ever if I'm being honest."

    That sent a swirl of pride through Takaba. He had made Asami happy. He helped Asami have fun. Aw hell yea. "I had a lot of fun too, I liked being with you like that."

    "Me too." Asami mumbled. 

    Silence followed after that, both of them waiting for the other to say something. When it wasn't coming Takaba turned to leave but Asami stopped him once again. "Can you lay down with me!?"

    The question was blurted out suddenly and loudly. Like Asami had been afraid to ask Takaba. A smile broke out over Takaba's face, it was so adorable. So innocent. Walking to his side of the bed Takaba started taking off his clothes. Shoes first, socks, belt, shirt. When Takaba lifted his shirt over his head, his vision was blocked for a few seconds, but when it came back he caught of glimpse of Asami looking away quickly with scarlet cheeks. Then his pants came off, and into the bed he went. He was about to latch onto Asami when he wiggled out of the bed.

    "I-I wanna take my clothes off too!" He stated quickly and very hastily took off his clothes. There was nothing gracefully about it either, not like the older Asami. It made Takaba laugh. Asami hauled himself into the bed like a missile and scooted as close as he could get to Takaba without actually touching him. "G-goodnight!"

    Takaba let out a breathy laugh, this was too cute. "What no cuddling?"

    Asami's eyes widened and he visibly fidgeted. "Okay."

    He put an hand on Takaba's shoulder and it was too fucking much for Takaba. He doubled over in laughter, shaking the bed with it. He hadn't laughed this hard in a very long time. When Asami had been so cuddly earlier, grabbing onto Takaba with every opportunity he had-only to get so embarrassed about it now. Asami had taken his hand back, looking self conscious and worried. "Did I do something wrong?"

    Takaba reached out and held fast onto Asami's waist. It made the younger yelp in surprise as he was dragged into Takaba's chest. "When I said cuddle, I meant to cuddle."

    He stiffened and held his breath as Takaba wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him tight against him. Takaba decided to tease him a littler further by placing his lips on Asami's ear and letting out a breathy: "Goodnight Ryuiichi."

     The other practically moaned, holding it back with his lips. Takaba closed his eyes and was already fast asleep. Though he failed to feel Asami's body temperature rise in his arms. 

 

~Le time skip~

There was a jerky motion that caused Takaba's unconsciousness to fade away. It wasn't enough to wake him up, but the quick breathing near his ear was. Groaning he cracked one eye open, not quite awake yet. But when he heard the tiny moan coming from the person in his arms, he was fully awake. Takaba opened both eyes, and it was surprised at what he saw. Asami was curled in slightly on himself, his small hands wrapped around his own length. Rubbing up and down feverishly as he shuddered. His moans were held back by clenched lips, his brows furrowed together. Takaba didn't even realize that his grip on Asami's waist tightened until a moan slips from Asami's lips and he arched gently into Takaba. Oh yeah, he was awake now.

    Without even thinking, Takaba's hands slid down Asami's waist. One of them peeled Asami's hands away and the other gently grabbed hold of the hot flesh that he had been gripping. Asami's wild gasp told Takaba that he thought that he had been asleep. Which he had been until those beautiful moans woke him up. His kissed Asami's neck and continued the fast pace that he had started. Asami was letting the moans out and arching completely into Takaba's body. It was so beautiful and so intense, that Takaba was hard in less than seconds. Unable to help it he ground up with his erection, and against Asami's round behind. It sent Asami over the top, his entire body pulling tight in a sharp jerk, and he gave an almost sinfully gorgeous cry left his lips as he came into Takaba's hand.

    Shivering from his climax he settled down, his shaky breathing was covered by his fists. Takaba gently rubbed soothing circles along Asami's thighs, and almost instantly, Asami's erection was back. He squirmed and then, surprising the hell out of Takaba, got up and straddled Takaba. His hazel eyes widened when those gold eyes locked onto him with a determined gaze. He looked slightly upset as he ground down hard so that his bare erection rubbed against Takaba's clothed one. "You...ah-left me like t-this! Nngh! And f-fell right a-AH! Asleep you jerk!"

    Grabbing hold of Asami's arms Takaba pulled him forward into a passionate kiss. This feeling was swelling painfully tight inside of Takaba, the need to love Asami with everything he had. To pound his body into the bed. To make him scream out his name in pleasure beyond anything in the world. To claim him completely so he couldn't remember his own name. Takaba thought for a second between the feverish kiss of tongue and teeth....was this what Asami felt like with him?

    Pulling back Takaba looked into Asami's eyes. "Then I'll take responsibility for my actions."

    Flipping Asami he pinned his body into the bed. Those golden eyes nearly black with arousal. He whimpered and thrust upwards, trying desperately to get some friction. The sight had Takaba's head spinning. Kissing his way down Asami's body he groped the beautiful skin. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. This is all mine. No one has touched this skin. No one will ever touch this skin. This is all mine!

    Asami grabbed onto Takaba's hair, pulling gently so he would look up at him. "Please...more."

    Everything after that became a hurry to get inside him. Takaba prepared him almost too quickly. Asami's yelps and moans were making his body throb with utter pleasure. He couldn't think straight and the instinct to just thrust into him almost took over. But he knew that this Asami right here, right with him, was a virgin. The thought alone made Takaba take his time preparing him. Takaba made sure to map out the inside of him carefully, and when Asami nearly screamed, he knew he found that place. 

    Taking his time Takaba took off his underwear, and teased Asami with his head. God it felt so good to have the upper hand now. Take that Asami. The teen wiggled, trying to press him in and whined. "Please! Please I need it."

    Well fuck.

    Finally pressing into him slowly, Takaba let out a whimper. They both moaned when Takaba was fully inside, their breaths mingled together in a hot mess. No wonder Asami wanted to do it with Takaba all the time, this was fucking heaven. Asami started to squirm. "Move!"

    Takaba was quick to obey, starting out slow. But when Asami started pressing against him and gave him a loud cry of: Faster! Takaba's self control snapped. Asami was screaming out incoherently and moaning at the top of his lungs. Takaba's hips were snapping back and forth with a speed that astonished himself. He too was moaning without a filter. It felt so good. He felt like he could break from such intense pleasure. The only other noises in the room was the loud slapping of skin, the fast paced creaking of the bed, and the head board that was abusing the wall. It only made Takaba go faster to the point that he thought he might break Asami. 

     Still the beautiful wonder underneath him cried for him to go faster, to go at him harder. Gripping Asami's waist his his hands, Takaba started to pull him harshly down every time he thrusted up. Asami was lost to insanity. His eyes squeezed shut, his lips left open moaning and groaning, his hands gripping the bed sheets so tightly Takaba thought they would rip. It was almost too much pleasure. Almost to the point it felt so good it hurt. But he kept going. Takaba knew he was getting close, and that Asami was too. 

     Lifting his arms Asami grabbed hold of Takaba's shoulders. Those blunt nails racking against his skin, giving him that painful pleasure that sent him over the edge. With a sharp cry Takaba gave all that he had in one last thrust, and came inside of Asami. Asami lost himself right after, his back arching completely off the bed. That sweaty chest of his convulsion as he came long and hard, screaming out Takaba's name. And when they were both finished, they collapsed on each other. 

     Before they were both dead to the world, Asami snuggled into Takaba's neck. "Love you."

     Takaba felt like smiling, but he was too exhausted. So he just mumbled back. "You too."

     And they fell asleep clinging to each other.


	11. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is just crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia here. Now I know.....that some of you saw that this finally updated and were like: Finally! What the hell PrussiaMafia? I am sorry! Why have I been gone a long time? Let me just say that summer school sucks. That and my internet time is few and far between. Thank you all so much for being patient. If you want to ask questions about fanfictions I will make for ViewFinder, about Baby Steps, or What Loyalty Is, or want to talk to me about ideas my tumblr is Ereri+Coffee=LIFE. Again I'm sorry for a short chapter but my internet time was short (haha...short) . Will try harder to get more chapters in less time. Love you guys

The first thing that came to Takaba's attention was that his lower back and hips hurt the ultimate hell. The second was that he was covered in sweat and other dried fluids. The third was that the shower was running in the restroom. The last realization was that he had fucked the living shit out of minor Asami. Upon remembering the events Takaba bolted up right and accidentally tumbled out of the bed. The blankets were tangled around his legs and waist. Groaning Takaba attempted to hide his embarrassment on the floor of the bedroom. Fuck his life. No....instead he fucked Asami.

    "I see you're finally up Akihito." A deep voice called.

    Startled Takaba nearly snapped his neck at the speed he turned it. In his embarrassment he didn't even hear the shower turn off. There was an older Asami standing in the doorway of the bathroom, dripping wet and a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. Not nearly the Asami Takaba knew, this one looked to be in his early twenties. Not as muscular and only a few inches taller than Takaba. His face hadn't hardened to Asami's recognizable features yet, but wasn't as soft as teenager Asami. Holy balls he aged jumped again.

     Ignoring Takaba's stupefied state he waltzed into the bedroom and starting going through Takaba's clothes. "You certainly did a number on me Akihito. I could hardly stand this morning when I woke up. Yet alone roll off the bed for a shower. Didn't think you had that type of strength in you."

     Asami's following chuckle made Takaba blush redder than a tomato. "I-I...um....sorry?"

     "Don't be, I haven't bottomed in years. It was a good comeback." Asami picked out Takaba's favorite skinny jeans and nicest shirt. "I'm not quite big enough to fit into my regular attire yet, so I'll be borrowing your clothes. You should take a shower before we leave."

      Leave? Where on Earth were they going? Instead of questioning Takaba stood, pulling the blanket with him, and waddled into the bathroom. Quickly jumping into the shower he washed himself clean of what had happened the night before. Blushing all the while. When he was done he viciously dried his hair with the towel while looking at himself in the mirror. Takaba gasped and turned to look at his back.

     There were diagonal scratches on his shoulders, and bite marks on his shoulders. It had been really rough. Groaning Takaba ran out quickly, much to Asami’s amusement, and grabbed his clothes before running back to change in the restroom. Finally coming out Asami raised an eyebrow at him.

     Takaba ignored it. “Where are we going?”

     “Sion, there are some calls I need to make. People that have to hear my voice. Kirishima has been busy without me.”

     “Oh, then why am I going?”

     Asami didn’t answer, instead he smirked and walked up to Takaba. Stopping to stand directly in front of him he leaned forward and kissed Takaba directly on the lips. Takaba automatically moaned into the kiss and leaned forward for more, so desperate for the touch he missed so much. Closing his eyes he drowned in the deep kiss. Before he knew it the pressure was gone and he opened his eyes to a smug Asami.

    “You’re coming because I said so.”

    He felt as if all the deadpans in the world couldn’t even compare to the face Takaba made at that moment. He felt his eye twitch in irritation. “Because…you said…so…”

    That face didn’t even alter, Asami staring at him expectantly. “Yes.”

    “Well sure Asami why don’t I crawl alongside you with a leash and collar while I’m at it?”

    A spark lit in his golden eyes. “That would be very interesting, I’m willing to give it a go.” He started towards the side of the bed. “I think I have a collar and leash in my special room.”

    “NO!” Takaba shouted frantically. “Fine you asshole I’ll go, though I don’t know what I’ll do in your freaking office.”

    Seeming a little too pleased, stupid controlling Asami, he smirked and took Takaba by the hand. The blond was shocked when Asami intertwined their fingers affectionately. Older Asami had never held his hand so intimately before. This younger version however, grabbed his hand like a mad squirrel diving for a nut.

    When they reached the lobby Asami looked at the clock on the wall expectantly. “He should be here any second.”

    Takaba frowned. “Who?”

    Just then the all too familiar limo pulled up outside. Oh...Kirishima. Takaba yelped as he was yanked eagerly out the doors and outside to the vehicle. The look of Kirishima’s face was fucking priceless. Takaba imagined the words: Dear God what the hell is Asami-sama wearing; were going around in his head. Takaba snickered and willingly let himself be yanked into the limo.

     Immediately Asami started making calls, trying to make his voice sound it’s normal deep tone. When Takaba was about to complain about being brought along for a boring business type trip his own phone went off. Asami raised his eyebrow, probably wondering who was contacting him. Takaba looked at the contact photo and smiled.

     “Helloooo.” He answered with a giant smile.

     “Aki-chaaaaan!” Kou’s voice yelled on the other end. “We have to have a pocky party!”

    “Pocky party! Pocky party! Pocky party!” He could hear the guys yell in the background.

     Takaba laughed. “A pocky party? Okay, either you guys are drunk or suddenly gay.”

     “WHAAAAT!” Kou gasped. “Can we have a pocky party without being judged! What has this world come too? And we thought you would be on board with this Aki-chan.”

     “You know what? Pocky sounds really—HEY!”

     Asami had reached over and plucked Takaba’s phone out of his hand. “I’m sorry but Takaba will be preoccupied for all of today.”

     With that he hung the phone up and put the phone in his pocket. “Hey! You can’t do that!”

     “Explain to me why I can’t Akihito.” Asami challenged.

     He glared. “Because…because that’s rude!”

     The laughter in Asami’s eyes pissed Takaba off. But as he opened his mouth to retort back, he stopped and was hit with realization. He had missed this so much. A hollow feeling in his chest grew and he stared into Asami’s eyes. The man in return looked confused and concerned for the sudden silence. “Are you alright?”

     Goddammit I missed him so much. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

     Asami snorted. “Don’t be weird Akihito.”

     “ME!? Weird? You’re the one who’s weird! You’re Benjamin freaking Button right now!”

     Asami slightly titled his head. “I’m what?”

     Takaba gaped. “You don’t know the movie?”

     “What movie?”

     Oh hell to the no. How could he not know the movie? “The curious case of Benjamin Button, a man born backwards. Aging backwards.”

      Asami shook his head. “I have more important stuff to do rather than watch movies.”

     “I’m insulted as a movie lover.” Takaba pouted and crossed his arms.

     “I didn’t say anything insulting about it,” Asami stated, looking out the window. “Only that I don’t have time for it.”

      A man who practically owned time, who owned most of everything. Didn’t have time to watch a movie. That was pure ridiculousness and in a way…kind of sad. Takaba already knew that Asami worked a lot to be who he was. Never making way for life’s true pleasures. Not involving whatever sexual ones Asami attended to. But the ones that truly mattered.

      Suddenly everything clicked. Everything became to fucking crystal clear that Takaba started laughed hysterically and loudly. Making Asami flinch, making Kirishima swerve the car, making Suoh shout: The fuck? Takaba was laughing like he lost his fucking marbles. “OOOOH! I GET IT NOW! AHAHAHA!”

     Asami looked purely horrified and it only made Takaba laugh harder. He clutched his sides and doubled over. The affection and care Takaba showed Asami was always followed by age jumping. Ashida’s note to Asami. Returning a favor. Ashida gave Takaba the chance to show Asami simple pleasures and wonders in life.

     “Akihito are you alright?” Asami asked nervously.

     Takaba just giggled and pointed. “We’re going to do ass loads of stuff when your business thing is all over! First we’re watching as many fucking movies as I can think of! THEN! We’re going to an amusement park! Next an aquarium! Oh! Oh! Then we’re going daaaancing!”

      Asami stared at him as if he grew two heads and slowly moved his hand to the button on the door. The divider lowered. “Kirishima call my physician and have him arrive at the penthouse when I’m through with work.”

     “Of course Asami-sama.” The divider went back up.

      Takaba was still giggling. Oooooh the things they could do! The things Takaba could experience with Asami, and it would all be Asami’s first time. This was like Christmas and his birthday in one. But dammit if only he had realized it sooner. He could’ve done so many things with younger Asami. Oh well opportunity gone.

      “Speaking of crazy,” Asami started, ignoring Takaba’s protest. “I’d like to see all the information on Ashida regarding my case. Perhaps I can shed some light as to where the bastard is hiding.”

      Takaba was now jittering in his seat impatiently. He couldn’t wait to get Asami out there into the world. The idea was so empowering that Takaba almost drooled but he caught it at the last moment. “Oh the probabilities.”

     Asami frowned. “I’m worried about you now. Did you eat something bad or hit your head in the bathroom this morning?”

      “I assure you that I am perfectly fine.” Takaba beamed a smile. Oh yes, so totally fine. Okay now I am starting to sound crazy. I’m scaring myself. Seems that I’m also scaring Asami somewhat. Takaba was storing that information away for later use.

      The man shook his head anyways. “Always knew you weren’t right in the head. Jumping off buildings and trying to shoot crime lords.”


	12. The Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami watches some scary movies part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hurt me........It's PrussiaMafia guys. I just wanna say so much shit went down for me. I've just been emotionally worn down and mentally as well. I'll never abandon my fics though I promise. Thank you guys so much for being patient I love you guys. Though this chapter is short I wanted to give you SOMETHING. So here.

“Why do I have to go with you again?” Takaba groaned sleepily as he shuffled along with Asami. The said man was looking around cautiously, wary and unpleased. He was moving with a rigid stance and sticking close to Takaba.

    “Because you made me watch those god awful movies Akihito.” Asami grumbled as he quickly stepped into the kitchen when it finally came into sight. Hastily he flicked the light switch on and Takaba stared at him as he let out an almost inaudible sigh of relief.

     It had to be around four in the morning, and Asami had woken him up only ten minutes ago. He was sleeping peacefully, curled in on his side with his hands tucked in to his chest when Asami shook him awake telling him that he needed him to get up.

     Yawning Takaba cracked a tired smile. Though it was really fucking early in the morning and he was exhausted beyond all hell, what had happened earlier was totally worth it.

~Earlier~

Asami stared at the piles of DVD cases that were building into mountains around him. Takaba was still sorting through his movie box for all his best horror movies. He would giggle uncontrollably when he found a good one and add it to one of the piles at Asami’s feet.

    Raising an eyebrow Asami leaned forward and picked up a case that said: The Lazarus Effect. He looked at the cover uninterestedly and set it back down quietly. “Isn’t Lazarus that man in the bible that Jesus rose from the dead?”

     Takaba looked back and nodded with a crazed look in his eye. “Oh yeah. I got the best movies from the original Chucky all the way to today’s Oculus. We’re going to watch them all.”

     Asami had a faint look of worry as he looked at the piles of movies around him. All horror movies with guaranteed blood and gore. Then he looked back up at Takaba. “All of them?”

    Takaba was so excited, his cheeks hurting from smiling so much. “All night long…baby.”

 

Asami Reaction Compilation:

~Chucky~

Asami had a shocked expression on his face. “What the actual fuck is wrong with that possessed doll?”

    He shrunk back a little. “Why does it have a demonic look in its eyes?”

    “Get the fuck away little creepy ass dollar worth cheap plastic material rag doll!”

    “Hell no I don’t want to play.” Asami growled. “Go fuck yourself since you’re so capable of holding a knife.”

    “On second thought I want that doll so I can give it to my enemies.” Asami grinned. “I’d like to see them handle that. Happy birthday, take this fucked up looking doll. Why no it’s not possessed what makes you think that?”

~IT~

“That is one fucked up clown.” Asami scoffed. “His voice is unpleasant.”

    “This has ruined fortune cookies for me forever now.”

     Asami frowned. “His head is in the fridge? That’s unsanitary.”

    “These are some brave ass kids. I was sticking gum in Sarah Kimberly’s hair at this age, not fighting a force of evil.”

     Asami snorted. “Oh don’t mind me I’m just a creepy ass paper boat floating in the sewer.”

    “Inhaler dude nooooo.” Asami ‘tsked’. “Why does the innocent one have to die?”

    “They tore the shit out of that monster…holy shit is that it’s heart they’re holding?”

~The Ring~

“Teenage girls giggling in their room, nice way to start a horror movie out. What’s the epic climax? He said he doesn’t really love meeee—don’t you shush me Akihito!”

    “Holy shit her face! Her mom had to see that too, that’s unfortunate.”

    “Why is the kid so indifferent to his mom. He’s so emotionless. Let me guess…he killed the babysitter?”

    “Is that the video? What the fuck are you doing don’t watch it!”

     Asami had a horrified look on his face. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT?”

    “HOLY SHIT IT CALLED! IT FUCKING CALLED! I told you not to watch that damn tape! Stupid ass main character.”

     “The horse went crazy for no reason…wait…where is he going? Oh my god…why’d he kill himself? He committed horse suicide!”

     “GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THAT SCREEN!”


	13. Enjoying It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time to get sand in the most impossible places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen if you'll look to your right you'll see the rarest species we have here. It's barely ever out and is kind of pathetic.  
>  Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia. I feel like a stumbled upon a dinosaur. I'm a loser I know, I know. Things have been really hard for me and I had a difficult time continuing this. I promise that I'll never abandon it though so no worries. Thank you so much for reading though it means a lot to me. Love you guys enjoy the chapter.

“You’re insane.” Asami glared at the object of concern ahead of them, his gold eyes calculating. “I’m starting to think that you may actually be mentally wrong.”

    Takaba just snorted as he closed the trunk of the car. Kirishima and Suoh’s car was parked right next to theirs, both men looked crazy out of place. When Takaba had first seen them before the road trip started he laughed his ass off. Kirishima was wearing Hawaiian floral print swim shorts that were pink, blue, green, and yellow. His muscled chest was covered with an unbuttoned light blue flannel. The man was wearing flip flops…it was the best thing Takaba had seen in while.

    As for Suoh, he was more stylish. He wore a skin tight black shirt with navy blue swim shorts. The only really funny thing was that his flip flops were bright ass pink. They both stood somewhat awkwardly next to each other as they stared at the same thing Asami was.

    A public beach.

    Oh sure they’d been to a beach before, after Hong Kong. But they were at a private side of the beach with nobody on it at the time. Takaba wanted the regular person experience of sharing the beach with tons of people. And to be honest Takaba only liked getting into the water when there was a lot of people in it too because he was kind of scared of sharks and figured that the more people there was in the water—the less chance there was for the shark to pick him. Call it evil he called it survival. Don’t judge.

    “There are so many people.” Suoh said in a displeased tone. “It’s suffocating.”

     Takaba rolled his eyes. “We haven’t even gotten on the beach yet.”

     Suoh deadpanned at him. “It’s close enough.”

    “Freaking babies.” Takaba said loudly and then cheered. He ran out to the beach with the umbrella and blanket tucked under his arms. It wasn’t too hot outside and actually felt nice. The perfect day to go to the beach and get slapped in the face with sea water.

     He heard Asami grumble under his breath and follow behind him, slower and less enthusiastically. Takaba rooted himself at the perfect spot and spread the beach blanket out, smiling all the while. Kou and Takato said they were going to meet them there in a bit and he was so excited. It’d been a while since he’d had a vacation like this and it was most needed.

    “Pass the umbrella Takaba-sama.” Kirishima said, reaching out for it.

    Takaba passed it over and stripped off his shirt eagerly, throwing it to the ground and running for the water. He met a wave face on after getting hip deep and laughed out loud. Many looked at him like he was crazy but he didn’t really care. He spun around and slapped at the waves. It was cold and he started to shiver but whatever. “Ah! This is so fun!”

     He turned and looked back at the shore were Asami stood next to the blanket with a debating look in his eyes. Torn between joining Takaba or sitting down on the blanket. His gold eyes caught his and Takaba waved towards the water eagerly, smiling brightly. Asami grimaced but nonetheless he took off his white t-shirt. He walked over unwillingly in his hot as hell black swim trunks. Takaba forced himself to look away. There are kids here Takaba.

     When the man reached the water he lifted his foot away from the wave that beckoned him in. Asami looked like a cat that didn’t want to get its fur wet. He smiled to himself and ran full speed at Asami. The man only looked up in time to see Takaba reached down and then splash water into his face. Asami spluttered and rushed to wipe it off. He glared at the blond in front of him, but it slowly edged away when he saw Takaba laughing with his arms clutching his stomach. His smile was brighter than the sun and his eyes squeezed tight. He looked beautiful.

     “Oh my God! Your face!” Takaba snorted and pointed at him. “You looked so betrayed!”

     Asami grinned, he couldn’t help it. “You do know that this means I have to defeat you now right?”

     His eyes turned cocky as he smirked at Asami. “Oh yeah? Mr. Big Shot Didn’t Want to Get In the Water? I’d like to see you try.”

     It was his turn to smirk, and by the sheer look of crazy it had Takaba backed up a little. “Be careful what you wish for…my Akihito.”

 

~Kirishima~

Suoh sat down on the blanket with him with extreme awkwardness. The big bulky blonde looked out of place sitting on a baby blue beach blanket and bright ass orange umbrella. “Seems like the bosses are having fun.”

    Kirishima looked up from his book and pushed his glasses up with his hand. Asami was chasing after Takaba full speed, a devilish and very scary smile on his face. Takaba looked torn between crying and laughing as he ran away from his boss screaming his head off. The families around them took their kids away and relocated them a good distance from the two men.

     “It seems so.” Kirishima smiled a small smile. “I don’t believe Asami-sama has ever actually gotten in the water before.”

    Suoh chuckled. “He never had someone that could persuade him to do it before.”

    “You got that right.” Kirishima looked down at his book. Though they were having fun and Kirishima felt that was good for someone like Asami, there was still lots of stuff to do. Many people were getting antsy without Asami around and were starting to wonder where the hell he was. Sure they’d gotten calls but it was very unlike Asami to be in the shadows. Kirishima gripped his book harder.

     What if the company went down? What if someone attacked and they weren’t ready for it? What if someone tried to assassinate Asami in his vulnerable state? What if someone got to Akihito and Asami started to reverse age?

    “Hey,” Suoh’s voice interrupted his panic. Kirishima blinked and look up at his business partner and longtime friend. His expression was soft, so weird but comforting for the big guy. “I know you’re worried about what might happen. But this is very peaceful. Enjoy it.”

     Kirishima blushed at basically being told to calm down. He took a deep breath and look up at his bosses. His friends, the ones he would give his life to protect. Takaba ran into the deep end and looked like an idiot trying to run through the water. Asami cut through it like a knife, how Kirishima had no idea. The dude was like a god in many ways so he never questioned anything Asami based.

     “Yeah, I’ll enjoy it.”


End file.
